Once In A Lifetime
by Junai Eclipse
Summary: She doesn't care about looks, she couldn't care less what others thought and so she hides herself aways. That's her story and she's sticking to it. But maybe, just maybe, she will find the courage to come out. SunakoKyohei.
1. Light and Dark

**Once in a Lifetime**

Junai Eclipse

A/N: I love this series because the girl figure is so strong and unabashed by who she is. She's someone every girl can relate to at one time or another and I just feel the need to elaborate on the plot.

**PLEASE REVIEW** AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OR HATE! And maybe I'll be encouraged to continue this story.

* * *

Her life held no light or illusions; her soul was a void of eternal darkness. This was the way she wanted it, after all this way she would never get hurt, and this way no one could call her ugly again. For how can they? She herself had already admitted. For years she had lived like this, draped in blackness and blood, and she had been content. If not for her aunt's intervention those _things_ would never have come. Oh how she damned those god forsaken creatures of light, coming and bringing with them their radiant glory. Their _disgusting_ luminescence. It wasn't something seen to the naked eye, but rather an undeniable aura that surrounded the beautiful. A sort of magnetism you could say. Well, to her…it repelled… but then again there was always a first time for everything. Maybe, just maybe, she would find the courage to face to world of light again…

Nakahara Sunako was weird, she didn't try to deny it, she didn't even care anymore. Why should she? If the world was nothing but a false façade used to fool the weak. Long ago she had been among them but no longer, now she was in control, now she saw past the masks and politeness, now she was an outcast. So therefore it also entitled her to creepy hobbies and odd clothes; a freedom she never had following the rules of protocol. Sunako treasured the freedom of being on the "dark" side, now if only there wasn't the issue of having four heartthrobs living in the same mansion. 'Although if Noi-chan hurries I'll only have three to murder.' She thought as she trod down the stairs to the kitchen in preparation for breakfast. It was a typical in the household and as was the norm, Sunako did the cooking. She didn't feel that this chore downgraded her into a stereotypical female, she just didn't want to eat the horrid mess the guys called "cooking". Another reason for her to cook was the sense of power she got from it, she could easily poison them at her will or just refuse and starve them to death. Oh, how she relished that thought, but now was not the time. Maybe after her aunt found a new project other than her to obsess over…

One by one as the sun rose, the males slunk into the kitchen. First was Takenaga who was always on time and dressed, then came Yuki; slightly sleepy but also dressed for school. Finally, after them, trailed Ranmaru and Kyohei, slow as molasses. The guys had long learned that it was best not to interrupt her, even to say hello, when she was doing something. Sunako served them and left to eat in her own room. It was her custom to enjoy most of her meals in the sanctuary of her safe place, where no light creatures dared to tread…well, ok, maybe one. 'But Kyohei will pay if he dares to again.' Sunako thought viciously. Yes, her mind was twisted and yes, she always thought of death. Whether from all those horror films or out of her own insanity she neither knew nor cared as long as she was still of the Dark.

Getting ready for school was always a chore for her, it took all her courage just to walk out the door and be knocked away by those chittering females as they tried to reach one of the guys. Of course the fangirls ignored her, duh, she wasn't a guy, she wasn't normal and most importantly, she wasn't beautiful. What was there to do but plow on steadily and pray that none of the girls wore stilettos, and that's what Sunako did. Noi-chan always became infruriated when Sunako let someone push her over, she always ranted on and on about how Sunako should just stand up for herself to the public. But Noi just couldn't understand that for people like Sunako it was perfectly fine. And for Sunako especially so because she didn't want to go back to being who she was. Partially because deep down she didn't want to be rejected again. Rejection and isolation can tear down even the strongest of fortresses and for Sunako that was her greatest fear.

Today she battled through the wave again, expecting no help to come from the swamped boys, as always. This time a particularily good 'Britney Spears' look a like tripped her and stepped right on her back. Muttering a string of curses and profanities Sunako stood up again and dusted her long black dress as best as she could in the crowd, it was no use to try and get an apology out of the girl; they'd just ignore her anyways. Then suddenly she was jerked off to one side, finding herself face to face with Kyohei and safe in a narrow alleyway. Almost immediately the chibi-formed black haired girl could feel the blood rushing to her nose. She turned away in time to stop the blood from getting all over him but there was no way to hide the fact that Kyohei affected her way more then the others. Usually she would only be temporarily blinded by them, but with him near it was a whole new story. Sunako, on impulse, could not stop from getting a heavy nosebleed. And it sure didn't help that he was leaning in even more.

"Sunako-chan, you ok? Sorry but I forgot the spare pack of tissues today." Kyohei's light coloured hair brushed against her fingers as he examined her closely, it was enough to make her nose bleed even more profusely. Oddly enough you'd think she would be used to him since they had once 'dated' and had even kissed (much to Sunako's displeasure), but that was only a temporary situation. Thank god. She didn't try to deny that Kyohei was good looking, she also didn't try to fool herself into thinking someone like him would be interested in someone like her. There had never been any illusions _there_. They were just two people who needed each other to escape her aunt's wrath and get through the next few years.

Sunako shook her head and took out a handkerchief to wipe her face and hands. "We better get to school or your fan girls will get suspicious, they're a vicious bunch to people like me you know." Over the months Sunako had finally been able to talk to him like a normal person, rather then the short curt sentences she used to mutter. She headed out of the shadows and started on the main road again, but it wasn't long before another tug came at her shoulders.

"People like you? Sunako-chan last time I checked you were still from our race,I think your just afraid." A soft tingling breath whispered into her ear. Sunako sharply inhaled and tried to keep a determined pace while her heart sped. He had hit a nerve, but hell be damned if Sunako would let it show. No, she'll just keep walking and maybe he'll bug off. Sadly, Kyohei wasn't giving up this time, he tagged along right beside her, earning her more then a few glares from females on the street.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't see the point of it all. _I_ don't care. Why should you? I don't want to be just another pretty face, there's enough of those." Sunako scoffed. She was so convicted about her opinion she didn't notice the raised level in the sidewalk and so ended up tripping.

A group of girls passed by and laughed at the pathetic image she made before passing on. Sunako kept her head down and allowed her long ebony hair to cover the shame that burned into her eyes. No matter what she said she was still human and so could still feel sadness and pain, she just tried not to show it. A hand separated the curtain and grasped her arm firmly helping her up. She stared defiantly at Kyohei expecting to see pity in which case she would kill him. "You saw them, that's what they're really like under all the fakery. I refuse to be one of them. This way at least I see a person's true nature."

There she stood, tall and regal; gone was the small stooped figure of ugliness and neglect. In its place was a raven haired beauty whose flashing dark eyes glinted of intelligence and cynicism. Her stance was self assured and her face shone radiantly with a porcelain glow, ready to face whatever hit her. The wind whipped her black dress around her and made it cling to her hourglass figure. Instead of meeting opposition Sunako saw admiration and a tinge of annoyance in Kyohei's eyes. He bent close and whispered in her ears once more.

"You right, you can never be pretty, you'd be stunning. But you'd never get carried away with it all, you know what the world's about, that's what I like about you."

* * *

Soooo, how was it? Wince I don't mind constructive critism but please, please keep it civil...I have a weak heart. **PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Blood and Tears

**Once In A Lifetime**

A/N: People I'm writing this at midnight, I'm half awake, I have nothing to do. So please don't fault with me if this is ooc. I'm dead to common sense right now……. But **please review** all the same!

* * *

Thank you's are in order for all my reviewers! I got so many! (happy happy happy) 

**suzuna-eichi:** Thank you for the encouragement!

**RivanCodex: **I like good grammer too! And...well...um...lemon might come...sometime...but don't expect too much from little me!

**lunabasketcase**: Here's antoher chappie for ya!

**Majia:** I know, I love the amazing Sunako too. Though I have only a vague idea where this storyis headed...

**K'onix**: Updating now...

**Karol**: What's hot? huh?huh?huh? Oh! You mean my story? Thanx!

**celestialwitch**: I'm good at the start but watch out, I'll slack off afterwards.

**maddichan**: Yay! I got another fan!

**waterblock**: I'm writing, or typing as much as my ideas can supply.

* * *

If life was a pain, then death was surely the cure. Sunako contemplated it as she stared back at the demonic looks thrown her way. It was bad enough that she had come to school with Kyohei, as in at the same time and beside each other. But with the added on rumours that Ranmaru had oh so absent-mindedly said, things went from terrible to unbearable. 'Who the hell do those fan girls think they are? 'Sunako gave an inward sigh as she trudged past a hallway of lined up females. Beside her Kyohei wasn't exactly helping by sticking close to her. All the attention was getting on the hermit girl's nerves; no one usually even bothered her with a look unless she had done something particularly stupid in which case they would jeer. How she wished that Hiroshi-kun was with her now, instead, he was banned from any educational buildings because of some complainants saying he was a disturbance. Sunako felt like crying at the thought of her poor Hiroshi-kun all alone at home… 

Classes were certainly no better then any other day, the teachers whispered in between themselves and often threw Sunako dirty looks, as if it were her fault Kyohei had no interest in older women. 'God, why don't you dirty old bats go find someone your own age, stop trying to cradle rob.' Why did everything end up being HER fault? And why were Kyohei's words repeatedly echoing in her mind? It wasn't as if they meant anything to her, you could never take a guy like him seriously. So why in bloody hell couldn't she stop picturing that moment in her mind again?

Sunako rested a short stubby hand on her chibi-fied head; she stared blankly out at the blackboard completely not comprehending what her physics teacher was saying. Her mind swirled with the tempestuous feelings inside and the intoxicating clean smell of Kyohei. It was just a good thing she knew not too dream to deep or she may just get lost in them. Now, on any other day Sunako would've snapped out of it before it even began, but today she just didn't have the energy, the mornings events took a lot out of her. Though it was a tad odd that she even gave the guy, any guy even, a second glance; just showing how seriously out of it she was today.

In home form that day their teacher, Misuka-sensei, informed them of the planned trip to Tokyo. He handed out a criteria of rules and behaviors and lectured them till they were all bored stiff then finally he got to the point which perked Sunako's interest.

"Students, we will be visiting many modern day sites, among them will be the wax museum of Modern Arts and weapons barricade. I expect you to be well behaved and perfect representatives for our school; any disobedience or vandalism will be punished severely." Misuka-sensei explained in his clipped and terse tone. This was getting good; the wax museum in Tokyo was legendary for its life-like recreations of horror's greatest scenes. Their extensive collection was Sunako's life's ambition. This trip was going to be endurable after all. She couldn't wait to get back home and tell John and Hiroshi-kun, they would be so happy! Unfortunately this trip also gave Noi-chan an idea.

At break time Noi cornered an unsuspecting Sunako, who was still daydreaming about the various blood and gore she would get to see at the Wax Museum, and started her speech. With one long intake of breath Noi-chan managed to complete a tirade of whispered insinuations. "Sun-chan, you know that this class trip will probably last a week and a bit. Maybe now's the time to show everyone what your made of. That way maybe everyone will be so dazzled by you, me and Takenaga-kun could sneek off for some time together. You know how sparse that is…and think of the respect you'd gain. Isn't that worth more?" Sadly Noi-chan was sorely mistaken, Sunako was a pretty good arguer.

"…I don't think so. Don't try luring me in with all that self pity thing about you and Takenaga. And you know I don't give a damn about respect, not when it's from _them_." Sunako replied dryly. She kept her face hid and hunched herself up even more; she didn't want Noi-chan to know that it had in fact struck a nerve. Despite her outer words, she was very aware of the disdainful looks sent her way, and she was very sick and tired of them. But life would have it that she was fated to stay like that, how else CAN it be? There was no way she would be accepted again.

Noi looked at the huddled, miserable form beside her; she could almost see a dark storm cloud looming above. "Sunako-chan, I don't know how you feel, but I do know that it must take all your strength just to get up everyday. Why do you insist on torturing yourself like that?"

"…because I must." Sunako got up abruptly and turned to leave, she didn't need to hear anymore of this, she knew they were just running around in circles. Circles that would never lead anywhere, they never did. She turned around, making her long hair blow into the breeze, and walked silently away. Leaving the golden girl sitting on the hill like a lost ray of sunshine.

'Well, it seems like she's stuck in that rut. I'll just have to give her a little push…with him.' (A/N: Gee, who could thaaat be?...)

"Diiing Diiing Diiing." The school bells rung, signaling the end of class. Sunako sighed and got up from her hard wooden seat. 'Another day over…why do I feel like I'm wasting my life?' She sauntered into the crowded halls, heading to her lockers. Tomorrow at least, they would fly to Tokyo, so there might be an interlude to her unending boredom. Not that there would be anything different, just another field trip to another place and another chance to get laughed at by another big city. The only ray of sunshine, or darkness, was the thought of seeing all those wax dummies and mannequins at the museum. Sunako reminded herself that she must pay careful attention to how the figurines were made, so she could duplicate them later. Unfortunately, the hallways were constantly a murder zone and you had to stay alert almost 100 of the time, something that Sunako definitely was_ not_ doing. And so the inevitable crash came.

"Owww….." Sunako moaned as she bounced off the linoleum floor holding her head. The girl she had run in to was across from her and did not look pleased at ALL.

"What do you think your doing!" The anonymous brunette shrieked. It was loud enough to echo off the walls and stop everyone in their tracks. Consequentially, they stared at the source of the commotion a.k.a. Sunako lying on the ground and an indignant

Mary-sue standing like the Queen over her. "You shouldn't be running into good people like me, watch where you're going! Ugh, you're so ugly, I can't even stare you straight in the eye. Mind you, with all that hair in your face no one would be able to. Get out of my sight."

"Sorry," Sunako's eyes burned strangely as she picked herself off the floor while trying to ignore the girl's ranting. This was just another day and another incident, why did she even bother to apologize any more? 'Because then they would be more angry for being slighted by a creature like you' A small voice told her. Again the issues of being as she was popped up into her head, along with it came Noi-chan's persistent voice urging her to change. Sunako shook her head clear in time to hear another round of shrieking. The source of course was still the same girl and people were still staring. Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Sorry! Sorry wont cut it! Hey are you even listening! I'm talking here brat!"

SLAP

Sunako's face blossomed in pain as a hand landed a resounding smack on one cheek. Her body pivoted and headed for the floor again but this time only to be caught by some one. 'Kyohei…' Sunako thought, barely registering it in her mind. He looked troubled for some odd reason…

"There's no reason for you to slap Sunako-chan, please apologize." Kyohei ordered as he propped the shocked chibi under one arm.

The brunette shook her head vigorously, "No, no ,NO, I refuse to. It's all her fault, she ruined you Kyohei! I can't forgive such a hideous being!"

There was dead silence through out the halls. Everyone took in a little breath waiting to see what would come out of this conversation. Kyohei was known to have a low tolerance for overly pushy females. The very sides of the hall echoed with silence.

"The only hideous thing here is you." Kyohei told the obnoxious girl cruelly and marched down the hallway, pushing past the thick crowd effortlessly. He dumped Sunako on the ground in an empty classroom, closing the door quietly in the process.

"Why'd you come? I wasn't in trouble." Sunako told him contritely as she got up. He just snorted. There was another silence between them before Sunako spoke up again.

"I'm used to this you know. It's ok."

Kyohei shook his head and moved closer to her. "You know you don't have to accept this. Why are you taking all this crap?" He encircled his arms around her slim waist, gazing deeply into Sunako's amber eyes. She met him with defiance, tightening her slender fingers on his arm and frowning out of pale pink lips. Her nose began to bleed, but Kyohei still refused to let go. Sunako turned her head and got out a handkerchief, wiping her porcelain skin with the square of black cloth.

"I don't care about it. You know I don't." She whispered, for that was all she could do within such close proximity of him. It cost her all of her will power to think clearly and prevent from breaking down in both blood and tears. His arms tightened even more until no space separated them, their faces were barely centimeters apart and Sunako could feel his breath brushing her lips as he spoke up again.

"But I care, so does the gang. Sunako, please, show the world your true face. Or are you just afraid?"

Sunako shivered at his words, or maybe it was his closeness, either way she couldn't think straight. "No, I-I cant. _This_ is me." She wouldn't give in to his words, she wouldn't!

"It is not!" Kyohei told her, he pulled back slightly and looked at her with a firm expression. "This is just another false cover you made for yourself!" Sunako looked down at the ground unhappily, knowing deep down that it was true.

"Sunako-chan…" Kyohei's voice softened. "You should be proud of what you look like, not trying to hide yourself in this façade." He disentangled his arms from her and turned to go. Pausing at the doorway for a second.

"If you were proud like you say, then you wouldn't be afraid of what the world thinks." With that he shut the door behind him. Leaving the raven-haired girl alone in the whitewashed class, with nothing but empty desks and chairs for company. Sunako crumpled to the ground and stayed that way, staring into oblivion, wondering why the hell she couldn't get up again.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, not bad? Horrible? Incorrigible? (I'm posting this in the morning) TELL ME! Oh and if you don't mind I would also **like to know the characters last names**, I don't own the series and I can't be bothered to go back to the bookstore and check. PLEASE TELL ME! I need it for the story, it's all for the good of the story, thanks! Btw, **plz review**! 


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Once In A Lifetime**

**A/N:** Hey hey! I'm not dead yet! Please hang in there all my faithful readers.

Before I continue I'd like to answer the accusation most of you have put in your reviews. **This is important that you read**! Sunako seemed weak and ooc because I was trying to make her seemed off balanced after Noi's little pep talk. She wasn't really being a pushover; she was just in one of those zones that she didn't care about what was going on around her. Dazed you could say. Maybe living with Kyohei is finally taking its toll on her ne? (Hehe, no spoilers.) But I promise if you read this chappie everything will be cleared up, and hopefully, you guys won't be too put off to review!

* * *

Now, onto my favorite part! Answering reviews! 

**Majia**: Thank you for believing in me!

**Celestialwitch:** Update! Update! Here you go!

**RivanCodex:** I'm goin. I'm goin.

**Toki:** Yay! A long review! I really appreciate your insight to my poor attempts at portraying the character and gradual change of Sunako. You basically hit it dead on! Yes, I understand how you must feel when I screwed up in getting my point across in the last chapter. Please read my note above for explanation!

Bob the tomato: Here's more for you.

**Brittany:** Thanx for voicing your opinion, I hope my author's note cleared things up. Sorry!

**NightGoddess:** Updating now! Please review soon!

**Nightmare-vampire**: Thanks! Now review! Lol

**Rio Grande**: Yes I agree, it's a very bizarre story. Slightly cliché, but in reality not so much at all once you read it. Thank you for pointing out the grammar stuff, I'm not so hot at that. I need someone to beta this for me! Got any suggestions? I think this one's also got a lot of grammar problems…uh oh….but either way thank you for the critism!

**Hinoki909:** I know! I seem to have issues with finishing what I start.

**Ulitheal**: So you've come to review my other story! Much appreciated. Now read the author's note above.

**Turquoise**: Please review again!

You guys are the best! Now onto your favorite part, the story!

* * *

Hours had passed, and then it was night. And still she could not find an answer to the inner turmoil that was reaching boiling point in her mind. It didn't help that the trip was tomorrow and the flight was at midnight that night. If there really was a damn bloody God up there, now would be a good time to come out and offer advice. Nakahara Sunako was stumped, and for once it didn't have to do with her latest rejected order of preserved bodies. 

'Why am I worked up about this again?' She asked herself in the dark, comforting confines of her room. 'Oh, right, I have about two hours to make a decision that will no doubt change the course of my life and everything I'd believed in up to this point. Why the bloody hell should I be worried? And not to mention Kyohei hasn't spoken an entire full sentence to me for the entire afternoon.' To tell the truth, she really didn't care if he spent the rest of his life giving her the silent treatment; but it just made it harder to ask him what he wanted for dinner. She had to resort to guessing.

Now, if Sunako really didn't want to, as in the thought had never crossed her mind and probably would never cross it again, she could've just ignored what he had said. She was exceptional at doing that. However, she was never one to lie to herself (others, yes) and she had to admit that it sorta felt good sometimes when people looked at her with something other than disgust or fear. No, scratch that, she loved it when people looked at her in fear, it made her feel as if she was in a horror film. But getting back to the topic, she couldn't say it was ENTIRELY bad to make an effort at her looks….except for the cases with overeager modeling agents, creepy salespersons, leery pervs, and self-centered pretty boys…ok never mind. If that was what she had to deal with then she'd pass. After all, she wasn't entirely sure it was good for a person's sanity to have that much attention and stress, look at how the guys turned out. No, Sunako didn't want to have to look behind her every time she went out in public.

SO why was it still nagging at her? Since when did she get a conscience? Damn it, now instead of packing like she should, all she's been doing is sit on her bed and stare into oblivion, how productive. Shaking her head to clear her mind the fifteen year-old stretched her long legs and pulled out a big black suitcase from god knows where. She would get the chance to wear her own clothes since uniform wasn't mandatory, that meant she'd actually have to think about what she'd bring…or maybe she should just stick with uniforms... While Sunako was debating with herself on such a simple thing, someone else was debating on a far more difficult thing.

"Kyohei, you've been bad before, outright mean even, this time though, you've stepped over the line. What made you even SUGGEST that to her?" Takenaga exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The three boys were having an unofficial interrogation of their other friend after Yuki found Sunako wondering around staring off into space.

Ranmaru sighed dramatically, "We were getting so far too, and you just HAD to ruin it huh." He too felt that if Kyohei hadn't done what he did then maybe Sunako would've had a hope. After all, she was almost normal…around them now.

It was perhaps too bad that none of them knew Noi had gotten to Sunako first, or else the poor little boy may have been spared. As it was, he had just dug himself in a deep hole. Even Yuki was upset with him.

"I think you should go apologize, you were being inconsiderate again! She's a girl you know." The cute one replied.

But of course, the rebel said nothing. Mentally telling his unwitting friends that this was no ordinary girl. How many girls had black belts in Tae kwon do, karate, aikido and a good deal experience with kenjutsu? Not even mentioning the fetish with the dead and creepy. Then the glares got to him and he relented. "Alright, alright. I'll go up and apologize and tell her she can ruin her life for all I care." More glares.

"Ok I'll tell her it's ok to stay that way. Fine? Good." Kyohei sweat dropped and leaned out of his seat at the table. Without so much as a backwards glance he headed upstairs.

* * *

Sunako was finally finished packing, she had decided it was just too much effort to bring her own clothes and resorted to uniforms. No doubt the other girls would make up for her unoriginality with multitudes of way under regulation miniskirts. This way maybe she could say they weren't from the same school. 'Let's see, if the flight leaves at twelve that gives me another hour or so before we have to get to the airport…' She still hadn't found an answer to her question and it was still nagging her. And now that she thought of it, she had acted pretty pathetic back at school…was she really that spaced out to not have even tried retaliation? What would her senseis' say about such a display of low self esteem? It was probably because she was in another 'what is the meaning of life' phase. 'I really wish my mind wouldn't go off on random tangents like that.' Sometimes it was easier to drown herself in thoughts than deal with what was in front of her, the bad thing was that the problem usually came back. Like now for instance.

A knock was heard in the general direction of her door.

"Mmhm?" The reclusive girl mumbled.

"Hey, lemme in." A definitely masculine and most familiar voice shot back. And to her surprise she actually didn't say something nasty back but rather obediently opened the door just a crack so the light wouldn't permeate her haven. Boy she was getting senile…

Sunako sent the young man before her a glare that would've shriveled corpses, a clear sign to anyone that they should leave her alone. Then again, that someone wasn't Kyohei and also didn't have a mission to do. When it seemed that he wouldn't budge, she grudgingly spoke up.

"What do you want? I'm packing."

He looked down at the glowering chibi form and sighed. "What I said back at school… I didn't mean it you know. I was just pissed that you let some girl push you around. And yeah, I guess I was tired of this charade you put on. Being who you want to be is more important."

When she braved a look up at him she was surprised that he actually looked sorry. 'That's the first time he actually said something close to sorry.' His eyes were slightly downcast and if he was acting then he had gotten extremely good at it because she actually believed him. Senility setting in…

"…" Sunako honestly didn't want to say anything but you just don't brush off a speech like that. "I was busy thinking back then…I didn't even care about what happened." Well, that was as much soft stuff she was gonna let out. She could already taste the aftertaste of sap on her tongue. Kyohei cocked his head sideways and looked her straight in the eye, almost permanently blinding her in the process. And between the two of them the message was heard and understood. Wordless, simple, done. No hard feelings. That was what she'd liked about him, unlike the others he didn't like to waste time talking and he didn't expect some long winded return either. So it was to neither's surprise when Sunako quietly shut the door again, retreating back to her haven with more of her thoughts to deal with, and Kyohei stalked down the stairs, conveniently ignoring his friends.

The message had been passed on, now it was her time to decide what she really wanted.

(A/N: Now should I be mean and end it here?...I don't know…ok ok, maybe not. But you guys had better give me reviews for this!.)

* * *

Does a polar opposite change mean that you must give up everything you find comforting? Can a sliver of light destroy this utopia of darkness? 'What if…no, I shouldn't.' Sunako silently stewed over her dilemma. She knew this was against her very code to even THINK of considering such a thing. But Kyohei's supposedly honest apology only succeeded in confusing her more. Added with all the junk Noi had been spouting and her auntie dearest; it was just too damn confusing. Life was so much simpler when it was just her, up in Hokkaido, and Yuki Onna. Now here in this huge house, imprisoned with four beacons of light, she was being contaminated by them. If not brainwashed!

A soft, almost hesitant knock came on her door followed by a soft, quavering voice. "Sunako-chan, we have to leave for the airport now. Please come downstairs."

Sunako shook her head, of the four guys Yuki had the hardest time even coming up to her door.

"I'm coming" She replied, already hearing the scramble of footsteps down the staircase.

As she stood up and picked up her suitcase a sudden revelation came to her mind. 'I've already let a sliver of light come into my life, and I'm still the same.' She shook her head and walked down the stairs to the large double front doors. There she met her four housemates and there she made her decision. Maybe it was for the best, or maybe the very worst. But right then as she saw them, the perfect beings, just waiting for a creature like her, she couldn't help but believe that there was hope for her yet. In both darkness and light.

* * *

"Hey, it's time to wake up." The most intrusive and annoying voice she would ever want to hear in the morning said through the wooden doors of her hotel room.

Sunako rolled over on her queen-sized bed and blinked at the only source of light, the alarm clock.

'8:00' Ok, so maybe patching up every window in the room wasn't the best way to wake up on time, however, there was no way she was going to wake up to _sunlight_. Although, waking up to Kyohei yelling at her wasn't much better.

"I'm up…I'm up…" Was her reply as she groggily sat up and rubbed slender fingers over her eyes. Traveling at midnight definitely had their bad sides. Her long hair fell in straight rivers down her back and curtained around her face, they would have to be combed later. Stiff joints creaked and protested from the abuse they had already suffered the previous night. And her entire mind felt as lethargic as a slug. Traveling at midnight was definitely bad. Hands down.

Sunako groaned slightly as she slipped out of bed and headed towards the washroom. It was until a few seconds later that it registered into her head that someone had apparently just bludgeoned into her room. It also took a few more seconds before her mind registered that the offending person was Noi. Sunako moaned; radiant beings in the early morning were even worse then having to get up. She didn't have the energy to deal with her now. Unfortunately, Noi waited for no one.

"Oh look at you; you're not even decently awake." And Sunako found herself promptly shoved into the recesses of the bathroom. On the other side Noi continued her all too peppy chat. "Hurry and get cleaned up. I've got some major wardrobe repairs to do; I can't believe you brought nothing but school uniforms!"

Seeing as she was currently defenseless against the noise Sunako decided it was best just to obey and brush her teeth. Upon coming out of the door she was greeted with a lighted up and completely clothing covered room. The only good thing about this was that Noi remembered not to open the curtains. The bad thing…well, let's not think about that.

"What's all this?" Sunako asked, still being only half awake.

Noi looked up from the shirt she was examining and walked over to the tall, thin girl. "This, is your future wardrobe for the trip."

Now the horror movie freak was awake and alarmed. "No way I'm wearing that stuff." It was true; most of the items were either light coloured or frilly, or low cut or short. But by the determined glint in Noi's eyes it didn't look too good for her.

"Now, I _know_ that you didn't want to get all dressed up and stuff, but it was worth a try. Luckily," At this Noi turned and brought out another suitcase. "I brought back up." She flipped the cloth lid open and turned the contents to the other girl for inspection. Ok, so this batch wasn't as bad. At least it was black stuff. But still, no way was she wearing it.

Sunako gave the pretty girl a blank stare. "I'm still not wearing that stuff."

Noi pouted. "Oh c'mon, I know your not going to just walk out there in chibi form, so why not try something stylish to go with the new look?"

Hermit-girl raised a thin eyebrow, "Who said I was going to do anything to my look? I like chibi." She received a pair of rolling eyes in return.

"I was hoping that you'd changed your mind." Noi said. She sighed and was quiet for a second before jumping right back with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh well, I'm still going to dress you up whether you like it or not." Sunako's eyebrow went up higher. 'Oh yeah?'

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"I told you I'm not wearing that skirt. Next time don't force me if you want your clothes back intact" Sunako told Noi as she handed back a shredded, formerly frilly black lace skirt. She was glad to say that she hadn't been a complete pushover to Noi's puppy dog face, there was a line she had to draw when it came to stuff she could wear. And that didn't mean anything black was a go.

"Fine!" Noi huffed, "I'll try a different approach."

There really was no discouraging this girl. 'I really should've kicked her out the minute she barged in.' Sunako thought.

Nine o'clock was the meeting time, it was already nine thirty. The teacher was really starting to get annoyed by the students slowly trickling in. They still had attendance to do and not even 90 of them were here.

"Morii Ranmaru!" Mizuka-sensei called out.

"Here." Check.

"Haruka Mina!"

"Here!" Check.

"Kasahara Noi!"

…

"Kasahara Noi!" Still no answer.

By now most of the guys were turning their heads this way and that in hopes of locating their lost beauty. No such luck. Hushed chatter started up and gossip was soon on the way; Noi never missed class, she was never late; I saw her go into that creepy girl's room; you don't think she was killed do you?; who knows what the girl can do…and so on and so forth.

Yuki looked around and realized that Sunako still hadn't arrived either. He turned to Kyohei. "Didn't Takenaga tell you to wake Sunako-chan up?"

The trouble-maker scratched one ear. "Yeah. I did, not my fault she's late."

Ranmaru sighed beside him and flipped his silky hair back, earning more than just a few swoons from nearby girls. "You are truly hopeless."

But before an all out verbal war could get started, to the disappointment of some Mary-sues, Noi had slipped in to the crowd. Rather, the crowd parted like the sea for her. And fan boys everywhere rejoiced that the object of their obsession had arrived. Honestly, it was like 'Hallelujah'.

Takenaga reached out and pulled the beautiful girl beside him before wrapping an arm almost possessively around her waist. But before they could blush and get all lovey-dovey about things Kyohei interrupted.

"Have you seen Sunako? She's late and sensei's gonna have a herd of cows."

Noi gave the other three a secretive smile and winked at them. This immediately set all of them on edge wondering what the hell Sunako had been put through. Yuki prayed she wouldn't pull another slasher routine so early in the morning. Ranmaru wondered if Noi's plan had worked. Takenaga just hoped his girlfriend didn't take on more than she could handle. And Kyohei? He didn't care either way.

"You'll see. In the mean time, I'd better go check in with sensei."

Without another words she left. A few minutes later Mizuka-sensei was at it again, this time calling Sunako.

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO!" He all but screamed over the quiet chatter, halting it completely. Except this time people didn't look around for the missing girl, they didn't care about _her_.

Then. "Here." A quiet, grave voice answered from the stairs in the entrance to the lobby. Noi whipped her head around and beamed proudly at the person she saw. Finally all that work had paid off!

There, by the glass doors stood one Nakahara Sunako, in all her un-chibified radiance.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, I think I'll leave it here. It's a good place to cut off, ne:Laughs: Now, let's see how fast you guys can **REVIEW**. And we'll see how fast I can type up the next section. Hehe, is this what they call a cliffie? I've never done a CLIFFIE before…forgive me. I know this is a rotten way to treat good reviewers but I'm not above doing things like this for MORE reviews! Hehehe. PLease REVIEW! 

Apologies to Rio Grande for any grammatical errors!


	4. Beauty and Beast

**Once In A Lifetime**

**A/N:** Oki Oki, major explanation time…he…he…he, please don't kill me? I know I've been a major liar and bitch for making you guys wait this long. Especially since you all reviewed so diligently…sigh…I feel really bad, honestly. Please, **if anyone wants to know why I'd disappeared off the web for so long, go to my profile and click on my website for some explanations and a MAJORLY formal apology.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before I go any further, I must FINALLY get back to my reviewers.

**Miru88:** Yah! Someone who appreciates a good cliffie! Thank you so much! Ok, I know the cliffie thing was kinda prolonged, but at least I AM updating…right?

**Naash:** Um…no to be honest, I really didn't think this was such a hot story, still don't in fact…it's nice that you think so, that makes me happy : ). Please review again!

**Ikary**: I guess this means you like? Good!

**KougaLuvR15:** Yeah, Wallflower was actually pretty new to me when I started this so the beginning sucked a bit, since then though, I've just been trying to rewrite it into what I WISH is gonna happen.

**Mangadreams:** Just make sure you don't fall out!

**Blackamorose**: Here's a new chappie after like….six months?

**WhiteDragon354:** Weeelll, the rest is current;y non-existent or in my head and some of it is in this chappie….

**Throw Me Away:** I'm sorry I didn't update as fast! Gomen!

**Kags:** Glad you think so! I'm writing more at this moment.

**)i(:** Don't worry, I didn't think a lot of people would like it, just glad I got you converted!

**FranWi:** Here's your long anticipated chappie!

**Videogameandanime-empress**: Thanks so much for the encouragement! I love going overboard with discreption sometimes…

**Mad-4-Manga:** Well, here's your wish!

**Wickedsugarrush:** Yeah I don't have the books, so bear with me please. I think you'll like what she wears.

**Micahskitty:** …….-cowers in corner- ….oki oki, please calm down? I'm updating I'm updating! Thank you SOOO much for the detailed review, I loved reading it! I just hope you aren't actually holding your breath…now would be a good time to start breathing if you are…

**Colour thy WORLD:** Gee, I dunno you'll just haveta read on won'tcha?

**Pinklove**: I'm being killed over and over again by all of you guys…I know your intentions are good, but please don't die! I need the reviews! Lol.

**Bre Chan**: Opps, I'll try to remember that. Thanks!

**Jessica:** Here it is!

**Girl-will-KILL-JOO**: Yup, I'm evil, please don't kill me, if you are, please take a number and stand in line.

**Jakketh:** Oooh, purple sparklies? What are those? At least your calm about this lull, not out for blood I hope?

Thank you everyone! You guys are the best; I swear I was so happy just to read your reviews again. They really pushed me to go on with this story! (That and the death threats). And now before I deprive you guys anymore!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Bloody hell, why did I bloody hell agree to this?' Sunako raved to herself as she reluctantly inched towards the door. On the other side she could hear the noise from her fellow students and unless she was mistaken, Mizuka-sensei was extremely pissed off about something.

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO!" Oh, so that's the reason.

Sunako sighed and unwillingly placed her hand on the knob, took a deep breath then cursed herself for making such a dramatic production of it, and opened the only thing that separated her from rest the world. "Here."

Well, that was a good start. Strong, confident … as long as she envisioned herself back to chibi she could remain calm. 'Now blink. And breathe. And start walking.' Sunako's mind went into autopilot as the owner retreated into its recesses in the last ditch attempts to preserve her sanity. She could see the pairs of eyes glued to her face and to her disgust even more were on her body. 'Look up here buddy, not at my chest.' She swept the room with one glance and headed for her teacher with all the intentions of apologizing. Unfortunately, she didn't get past the barricade of shocked students. Now she had to admit; she was getting annoyed with all the attention. You would think that they got used to seeing pretty girls with Noi around and all. And their parents should've taught them that gawking was worse than staring. Sheesh.

Now, Sunako obviously had no clue what kind of affect she was having on everyone in that room. And they couldn't be blamed for acting that way. She did in fact look drop-dead-gorgeous. Literally.

Silver highlights glinted alluringly as the light hit the crow black river of her hair. Once it had been brushed and untangled it dropped straight and silkily onto her shoulders. Her eyes were shadowed under thick equally dark lashes and her lips were a natural tinge of deep rose. In contrast, Sunako's skin retained the milky white glow that so many Asian girls wished they had, except now she didn't look like something from Ringu. How could she? That girl was never dressed so good. Sunako had on a sleeve-less, high collar, silk gray Chinese style shirt that was embroidered with Japanese maples. For pants (she refused every one of Noi's skirts) she was allowed her favorite colour, black. The contraption was a cross between baggy cargo and chains, yet still somehow able to emphasize her long, slim legs. A long black sash was tied to her waist and flowed behind her with each step. Heedless to say, no make up was needed and only a pair of dark jade earrings served as accessory. Now she only looked like a vampress.

But hell did she look like a sexy one. Sexy? Sunako? Oh dear...

"Y-you're late Nakahara-san." Mizuka-sensei all but stuttered out. His eyes already glazed over in disbelief. Dead silence met that comment as Sunako turned her hazel eyes on her teacher, almost (unknowingly), making him wet his pants with his perverted thoughts. She dipped her head in a gracefully low bow all the while privately glaring at the general direction of Noi.

"Gomen, sensei." She murmured, choosing not to give him any excuse. Sorry was the last thing she felt or wanted to say; she was _pissed_. And what she really wanted was to turn around and go on a long overdue killing streak; purging the world of a few dozen lechers and perverts could only be considered a good thing, right? Mizuka-sensei barely recovered his senses in time to catch the exchange and answer coherently. Not a moment too soon, if Sunako had caught him staring at her chest that really would've been the last straw.

"Y-yes, well, uh, enough. Ahem!" He cleared his throat as if that would give him control of the situation. "Let's head out to the bus students, single file!" At least he could still bark orders…

Sunako sauntered behind the initial rush to the parking lots; trying to linger behind rather unsuccessfully, mainly due to the fact that many of her male classmates also had the same idea. So she ended up walking in the middle of a very large, very eager crowd of smitten newly converted fanboys much to the grief of their female counterparts, a.k.a. girlfriends. She tried to combat this by walking faster but when that didn't work she started glaring daggers at the boys, which got rid of half the group, unfortunately, that left the half that was too stupid to run. And that was one half too many for the former hermit. It comes to no surprise that Mizuka's orders for 'single file' were ignored, traffic therefore was also extremely slow and to add to all that, Mizuka-sensei was no help in getting it to go any faster. Not for the first time that morning (nor for the last) Sunako cursed the day she ever laid eyes on Noi.

'I will not kill, I will not kill, I'll kill just a few…maybe a bit more…damn it, I'll kill them all.'

Eventually, they did make it to the large cement expanse of parked vehicles. By then Sunako was thoroughly sick of the lovesick puppy routine and physically felt so. This was partially caused by the overly cheery sun burning into her unshielded eyes and the high frequency offers of numbers and names being screamed at her. 'Are they for real?' She thought and unconsciously wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'A few minutes ago they didn't care if I lived or died, now look at them groveling. This is unbelievable, pathetic! How shallow can they go?' However, she didn't get to voice her opinion as she had boarded the waiting bus and another round of offending voice met her already abused eardrums. You could hardly fault with her if she seemed ungrateful and if she was complaining too much; she never asked for any of it!

"Sit here Nakahara-san-"

"No! I saved-"

"Over here!"

Hands clawed at her arms in a fashion similar to the paparazzi. She fought to stay in the aisle of the bus, looking for a place to sit that was not occupied by a guy with hearts for eyes and mush for brains. She also quickly understood Noi-chan's cling on Takenaga, it was a good strategy to turn off these 'men'. Sunako growled as a hand wandered a little lower than her arm, she grabbed and twisted it before it could retreat, earning a loud yelp and a satisfying crack from its unknown hentai owner. But she had no time to relax.

"Sunako-chan! I'm your-"

"Shut up! She's sitting-"

The voices kept coming and she was getting nowhere, making Sunako wonder where in the god-damned-bloody-hell the teacher was. 'Isn't it sensei's job to keep order?' Then another hand suddenly made contact with hers and before she could yank away she was dragged into a nearby seat. Turning her head to give her kidnapper a piece of her mind she was met with the back of Kyohei's head.

"Well you shouldn't be just standing there like an idiot. We have to start the bus soon you know." He jibed nonchalantly at her, not glancing her way once. For that one time Sunako decided she'd let the insult slide and did nothing in retaliation beyond a glare.

When she was comfortably seated in Sunako ventured a look out of the aisles and saw Yuki take the seat next to Ranmaru behind them. Looking forward she saw Noi and Takenaga were in the two seats in front, it took a her a moment to realize what was wrong with that picture$ 'Noi-chan. And Takenaga-san. Together, with no Kyohei in between…' That was news enough to stop her from killing Noi on the spot. Instead she leaned forward and whispered into Noi's ear.

"Savour you last moments with Takenaga-san. I have a score to settle with you." Then once satisfied that Noi was sufficiently scared Sunako settled back into her own seat next to the blinding bishounen.

After the guys realized the source of their adoration was gone and saw who she was beside the ruckus gradually quieted. While they waited for Mizuka-sensei to board the bus the guys did some major glaring in Kyohei's direction and the girls started some major gossiping, no doubt spinning ridiculous abstract tales. 'This'll give them enough to talk about for the next century.' Sunako thought viscously, returning all looks sent her way with her patented stare.

"I'm not a show doll for them to gawk at." She muttered.

"Hm?" Kyohei cocked an eyebrow and looked away from his window seat for the first time. He propped his chin with one hand, leant his head towards her, and tilted his head slightly to look at her causing his cappuccino coloured hair to fall into lazy amethyst grey eyes and consequentially brush the side of her neck. Time slowed for a moment, then, the blood came spurting in all directions. Only Sunako's quick reflexes stopped it from hitting everyone.

"Oh, sorry." Kyohei sighed and reached into his jeans for a handkerchief and handed it over. "Don't flatter yourself too much; it's probably just the novelty of it all."

Sunako glared full power at him through the piece of cloth. "I hate you. I hate Noi-chan and I HATE you." She growled in a deadly low voice, the guy remained unaffected. Kyohei's eyebrows raised and offered her a one shoulder shrug.

"Not my problem." He moved to turn his head back to the window. "But hey, you look decent now." And not for the first time Sunako felt torn between the urge to blush… or shred something. She settled for the disgruntled sulk.

From there on the trip was relatively more easygoing, Sunako attributed that to the fact that neither her nor Kyohei were big talkers so therefore (probably to the disappointment of Noi) they didn't acknowledge each other much either. And on the positive side, most of her classmates had resorted to just staring holes into her; not all that much of an improvement but better than being mauled. Sunako sighed and sank her head into one hand, anticipating another long unbearable ride, her only comfort being that the museum would by far make up for all the pain she was suffering at present. And if it didn't…well, she could always go to plan B and do some major murdering of the masses.

All that daydreaming combined with the morning's flurry of events could only lead to one thing; sleep. Sunako hadn't realized how drained she was, under normal circumstances she wouldn't be tired at all, but being woken up after four hours sleep then exposed to harsh MORNING sunlight and finally paraded and almost ripped apart in front of some thirty students sure took a toll on the mind and body. Slowly, what began as a little nodding of the head to momentary closure of her eyes, lead to complete knock out into Lala-land.

As we all know, we aren't always in control of our body when unconscious, hence leading to circumstances often too embarrassing to reflect upon. Well, as Sunako was snoozing with visions of dancing dismantled skeletons, her head subsequently rolled off its place in her hand and onto a more comfortable position on her seat-mate's shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyohei felt a heavy weight land on his side and the slight tickle of soft hair at his neck before realizing the girl beside him was deep asleep. Upon that realization, he turned his head and allow himself to discreetly scan his light coloured eyes over the new Sunako, taking a better look at what Noi-chan had accomplished. 'Well, she isn't all that much different…' Having seen Sunako decked out and un-chibified multiple times before the transformation wasn't altogether shocking. More so, it was a relief. Relief that Sunako finally decided to do something and that free rent was no longer a mere fantasy. So with a good natured grumble and an almost affectionate roll of the eyes Kyohei turned his head back to the window and left Sunako to sleep in peace, all the while trying to ignore the absurdly warm feeling he was getting from his neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the two, the entire bus had stopped talking altogether, the fan girls being too shocked at the scene played out before them to even gossip. This of course prompted Noi to look behind her and give a little gasp. Right before her very eyes was a scene she had only dreamed about ever happening, a vision so beautiful it was hard not to cry. 'If only those two could realize what was right in front of their eyes…' The beauty thought wistfully. And it just wasn't her imagination running wild either. All other occupants could see clear as day the compatibility of Kyohei and Sunako in that moment. Appearance wise they were still night and day; Sunako radiated a dark, elusiveness that warned anyone away while Kyohei shone with the bright glow of the effortlessly beautiful. But together, they somehow clicked. And that was enough to shut anyone up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ah…why don't I give you guys a preview of what's to come, ne? After all, you've been so faithful and of course you'll REVIEW, right?)

…_A face she never wanted to see again; a hated face she faced in her nightmares…_

… "_Hey, you're pretty cute, have I seen you before? Maybe we could hook up"…_

…_This is what she got for strolling out into the light, pain; hurt; confusion…_

…_That two-faced bastard…_

Enough to pique your interest? I'll just say right now that the end is in near sight, not too soon but not a mile away…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** So, uh, I'm hoping I didn't put you guys to sleep with this one? I think I may have emphasized Sunako's discomfort a little too much; did I make her seem wimpish again? Or just helpless? I'm also praying you guys'll see it in your hearts to give this lil author **some reviews?** Yes? **Reviews? **Yes I know I'm such a broken record, but I can't stop! Hopefully next update wont be this far apart, and hopefully you guys got want you wanted with this latest update. Btw would someone tell me why the line division thingy isn't working? I had to use ZEROS! Thank you for reading! Ja!


	5. Past and Present

**Once In A Lifetime**

**A/N:** Okaaaay! Here's the latest installment, and I'll tell you guys, we're getting near the end now! So how is Sunako going react? What's goin' to happen? Hehehe, I can't tell you how shocked I was at the reviews I got, thank you so much everyone! We've reached a record of twenty-five reviews for ONE chappie! Can you tell I'm drunk on happiness right now? Thank you thank you thank you all!!!! And a belated Happy New Years!!!

But first…REVIEWS?!

* * *

**mangadreams** Hey, thanks for your support.

**Imp:** Um…yep, I am. So does this mean you'll review again?

**blackamorose** laughs Yeah, don't we all wish? Well, you'll have to read on to find out!

**naash**: I am so sorry for the long wait again, I hope this meets your expectations! Tell me if I made any faux pas.

**monkey kix ass** Well, I've updated so please review!

**Miru88:** Sorry if it's too short but I suck at typing if you hadn't figured that out yet, and I don't have too much time to commit right now. Also, I like to draw out my stories quite a bit (I know, annoying huh?) so please bear with me and continue reading!

**AutumnMage:** Here's another chappie, can't say I was quick in posting though…

**videogameandanime-empress** Wow, thanks for telling me why you like this so much! I sure hope you start your own fic, yeah, I JUST read volume 13 and I've renewed my addiction to it again. Hehehe…

**mizundastoodnene15** Yesss! I got myself another supporter! I try hard not to change anything about them, but sometimes I think I try too hard and they seem too rigid. Either way I hope you do keep reading and reviewing!

**Andromache:** Lol, hey sorry if she seems wimpy, she's gonna seem even wimpier here. But I just wanna justify it by saying _she's in transition_ so she's expected to be uncertain, and in the book there were times that she was vulnerable. Everyone has times like that!

**NerdSavvy** Oh good I managed to pull one over someone at least!

**astig3422** I know it was a short chappie, so's this one….but if you review quick then I'll post a MUCH longer one soon!

**bayb43** Well, here's the next chappie please review!

**P1Nk PrlC3s5** Lol, I appreciate that you think so, please continue to read this!

**Don't Ask:** Nice name, yeah I agree most shoujo have clichéd stories, but if it didn't happen so often then it wouldn't be clichéd would it? Mhhm? Sorry, but I was trying to focus on Takano and Sunako in this story.

**lady scorpio:** There'll be interaction I promise you that.

**pinklove** Better late than never as I always say, mainly because I'm always late! Lol.

**jHeyTTernallie** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Reaching Skyhigh** Yup, I've been dreaming about that scene for ages, literally since I started the series.

**moon1084:** Hehe, I was being evil. And I'm being evil again…

**Faded Lilac** Yeah I know but thanks for reminding me, I'll explain his name at the end of this chappie. And Noi was easier to type partially cause I read the English versions first then the Japanese AFTER I started the story so I decided just to stick with it.

**Leaviel** Eeek! Drool! Nah, just kidding, drool all you want but please review!

**misunderstood-orchid** Actually, there aren't that many wallflower fics period. It's sad I know.

**SweetMelancholy** Glad you enjoyed it, please continue supporting me!

**slaymyheart** I don't think the series is even complete yet, at least not the translated ones. Well, _I_ thought that it was pretty obvious, just teasing, I hope this satisfies a bit?

**Lacie:** Glad you loved it.

**Jakafe** I'm so happy you think it's that great! And this is a new one, I've been offered cookies, threatened, but never bribed with donuts! Thanks!

**Alyssa in Wonderland** Wow, finally someone who likes cliffie? I know, they click.

**Sami:** And I love reviews, so thank you!

**Helen:** Oki, I hope you continue reading this!

**A/N:** I was actually going to post this on Christmas but I felt that it was unfair to do so…you'll see what I mean when you reach the end, so keep reading!

* * *

The bus jerked to a halting stop flinging Sunako off Kyohei's shoulder and almost into a face-plant into the chair in front of her. She blearily rubbed her eyes and yawned, still too tired to notice what she had been napping on. Stretching her long arms out and groaning at the rude awakening she almost clocked the face beside her. 

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

That woke her up alright. Sunako slowly swung her head to the source of the voice in silent dread praying it wasn't what it seemed like. 'Oh hell, there is no God.' She thought as she realized that through the whole hour and a half bus ride her comfortable 'pillow' was in fact a living being. And damn it, it just _had_ to be _that_ being. Almost immediately a cloud of gloom washed over her and she reverted into a scary Sadako. Except this time, she didn't turn chibi and though it scared the living shit out of her classmates (and made Noi cry in despair) no one could deny the fact that, yes, Sunako still looked drop dead gorgeous; kind of like a dark, unattainable demoness. But she didn't notice it; her mind was on a far more serious development. 'Why aren't I spouting blood?' It was odd; she was barely four inches away from Takano and not a drop of the red liquid could be seen. Maybe her nose was getting defective? Sunako started panicking in her mind, hoping that Noi hadn't done some weird 'creature of the light' ritual on her when she was forced to change that morning; who knows what radiant beings could be up to?

"Hey, you in there?" Takano asked waving his hand before her eyes, he too realized that not only was she NOT bleeding over him but she actually looked good AND scary. Now that was a scary thought.

Sunako shook herself from her thoughts and blinked in what she hoped was nonchalance then turned her head away from him and looked up to the front at their teacher.

"Fine. Ignore me then." Takano huffed. She decided the best route to take was just to ignore him for now. If she pretended he wasn't there maybe nothing else weird would happen today; she would have to plead insanity to Josephine and Hiroshi-kun when they got back home and hope for their forgiveness. 'This is the last time I even think about listening to Noi-chan'.

They got off the bus in a most untidy fashion with lots of jostling and pushing on the parts of the fan boys and girls. By now Sunako was too distracted by the museum to even care that someone had whistled at her as she got off the bus. It was like the heavens had opened up, in her mind she could hear the 'alleluia's' and chirping as a shaft of light descended from the nonexistent clouds onto the building before her and all else was blotted out. The museum was located in an old traditional palace. The black tiled roofs were winged and on the elegant curves stood menacing stone guardians. Bright red posts held up the old structure, which was no doubt reinforced with steel in case of earthquakes. The elaborately carved doors opened every once in a while to allow a visitor or two out, revealing nothing but a blurry darkness from within but promising so much more. The raven haired girl could barely stand still long enough for Mizuka-sensei to run through his yarn about respecting public property, she just couldn't wait to run up those large paved steps and into her fantasyland.

The minute Mizuka-sensei stopped his incessant lecturing Sunako rushed past his body and headed, with an air of a single-minded person, to the stairs. It was really too bad they were so big because she couldn't take them two at time. She didn't look back once, and it was probably a good idea because what she'd see would be the sea of her male classmates clambering after her.

"Oi! Nakahara!" An annoyingly recognizable voice broke through her reverie just as she was breaching the top stair. Resolutely, Sunako decided to ignore it and hope Kyohei gave up. Unfortunately she didn't realize he was directly behind her. "Hey, how do you think you're going to get inside without a pass?" His voice asked close to her ear. She didn't need to turn to know that there was an equaling insufferable smirk to match. But wait, bloody hell, she forgot the pass! That made her whirl around in a cloud of swirling hair and silk, livid with herself for forgetting such a vital thing, only to end up a few inches away from Kyohei Takano's face for the God-knows-how-many-times that morning. And true to prediction, he was smirking. But he was also waving two pieces of paper in one hand, one of which she could only assume was her ticket in, so she quickly reassessed her plan to kick him.

"You're lucky I nabbed these off sensei before he got swamped. The rest of them'll have a hell of a time getting their tickets in that lovesick crowd." Takano looked back down the steps at the thick group of bobbing heads and hands swarming around what could only be guessed to be Mizuka-sensei.

Sunako spared a moment to peer over the edge before making the decision to grab his hand, taking one of the passes in the process, before continuing her mad dash to the museum. "Good, if they can't get the passes then the exhibits will be less crowded, that means more for me!" She chortled in an evil gleeful, bordering on maniacal, laugh. Behind her Takano allowed himself a small genuine smile, glad to see that this morning hadn't changed that aspect of her.

The pair dodged around other visitors and hurtled towards the door only to, in a moment of bad luck and miscalculation, hit another tourist headed in the same direction.

Sunako would've continued on if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd knocked the guy down and an apology seemed to be unavoidable. So the slim girl pulled the stranger up off the pavement and opened her mouth to say sorry. Only, no words came out.

Like out of a clichéd romance movie, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the stranger dusted his pants and raised his had to brush his light dirt coloured hair out of his face. As he straightened and the shoulder-length curtain pulled away, Sunako could feel her heart stop and her eyes widen in recognition at the face looking blankly back at her. At that moment every thought of blood and gore flew out of her mind and she was transported back into another time, another place; a memory locked deep inside the recesses of her mind. Back to when she had cared.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

At thirteen Sunako believed she was destined for a fairytale story and a prince to love. At thirteen she couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't love her back. She just couldn't imagine he could reject her, not after all that work she'd gone through; prepping in the mirror for an hour before school; buying all that makeup to suit her 'image'. She'd cut her hair when she heard that he liked it short and even curled it when he told her he thought wavy hair was hot. Of course, he was a couple years older than her but she was so certain that their love would transcend that gap that she didn't bother to listen to the things kids were saying about him, deeming them jealous of his looks. And truth betold she was always at odds when she got to speak with him, she never knew what to say or how to act. Flirting was beyond her and in her naivety she believed that he could see past her shyness and into her heart.

So it was with a stout heart and quiet determination that she asked him one spring afternoon. They were alone in the school courtyard after a few of his friends had taken off. She had been so on edge that she hoped she didn't go into epileptic seizures. They started talking and some how the conversation turned from teachers to relationships. She learned that he had had quite bad luck when it came to girls, they never stayed by his side long, and he was always abandoned in the end. Or so he said and she believed. He told her he was eyeing this brunette in his math class and wondered if he had a chance. This snapped her out of her reverie and into panic. What if he really asked that girl out? What would happen to her fairytale?

And so in the spur of that moment she decided to take a chance, a leap of faith if you will, and place her heart into his unresponsive hands.

"S-sempai, I-I wanted to say t-that…I REALLY LIKE YOU! Please go out with me?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…But you see, I only go out with pretty girls."

He'd crushed it. Each word struck her in the heart and sliced its way into her soul. She felt herself give away and refused to let reality take hold, for fear she'd break into madness.

Then, just as he'd easily said those few words, he left her standing there among the blooming tulips.

As if a murky glass window had cracked, when she opened her eyes again to the world, she felt like she saw it so much clearer, and so much was different. It felt like she was seeing everything for the first time, no more the girl who believed in a happy ending, but one who could create her own. Beauty was inbred and she just didn't have it, so why bother? Why not just become what _she'd _been destined for all along? An ugly girl in a world of darkness.

That day she passed the science classroom and saw a dummy in the garbage. Like her, he had been dumped and forgotten; she picked him up and gave him a home. That was her beginning.

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Now years later, the same pair of mud-colored eyes gazed back at her, unrecognizing but thoroughly astonished. His was a face she had never wanted to see again; a hated face she saw in her nightmares. She felt herself jerk and almost mechanically offer assistance, numbly realizing that he had no recollection of who she was. Somehow, she was back to that spring day, and she felt like that child again. Beside Sunako Takano understood something was wrong and had felt the girl stiffen. Her previous joy and anticipation had fled and what was left was cold and empty, just as if she was back in that dark little corner they had tried so hard to get her out of. Even her quick tongue had been frozen. And he didn't like it one bit. And he would like what the stranger said next even less.

"Whoa, what's with you? Watch where you're going next time…hey, you're pretty cute, have I seen you before?" The guy peered closer at Sunako, his annoyance already turning into a condescending smile. "Maybe we could hook up sometime."

In any other situation, Kyohei would be expecting storm clouds to close in and lightning to start, but this time there was nothing. Sunako just stared and stood there like an unattainable ice sculpture. Though it was probably only minutes, to Sunako the aftermath of the accident seemed to last an eternity. The guy was talking but she couldn't hear him, rather, she couldn't hear anything around her; it was as if the world had simply melted away. Here she was standing with a part of the past she had worked so hard to get rid of, and he had called her _cute_?

Coal black eyes burned with the fire of disgust but still Sunako didn't speak. She pushed violently past the offender and dashed towards the only place she could feel safe, the only haven she could find; in the dark recesses of the museum. Leaving Takano and everyone else behind once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it good? Are feeling like killing me now? I know I kinda promised not to put another cliffie up, but hear me out! I have the second half all written out already! This was the reason I couldn't post it on Christmas; I had to finish the second half first so once I post this half I can post the second anytime I want…of course, once I get a **sufficient amount of reviews**! (Hint hint nudge nudge) Let's see if we can beat the previous chapter and get OVER 25 reviews this time, please? I know I'm obsessed so just bear with me huh? 

P.S. Faded Lilac, I hope you noticed that Sunako's been using Takano's first name now? I was just trying to use his last name and first name as a sort of bridge thing, like she's suddenly more relaxed about him.


	6. Role Reversal

**Once In A Lifetime**

**A/N:** So is this the end of the line for me? Well, thank you's go out to **EVERYONE** who's read this lil' piece, whether or not you reviewed (although I'll give cookies to anyone who did!). I sincerely hope that my writing's matured even slightly through out the story, so maybe (have my fingers crossed) this chapter won't seem so childish as the first. I've had so many reviews since last chapter I think I might have ta answer them separately as an add on, sorry!!!! Either way, I'm so happy that so many people have read my story, and at last the final stretch is in sight!!!

Please, enjoy! And of course, **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky ..._  
**

She'd fled.

Plain and simple, she'd fled. Again.

Just like before, when that guy called her ugly, she had fled too; into her own world, her own mind, somewhere where no one could reach her.

Kyohei Takano cursed out loud. Obviously something had triggered her, and that offending something happened to be standing right in front of him. He reverted his amethyst eyes onto the male cursing and scratching his head and could barely contain his own confusion. It took a hell lot to shock Nakahara Sunako like that, and in the time of knowing her Takano had rarely seen her so uprooted; it made him want to protect her, to kill what ever the hurt was. When Sunako was like that he also felt unsettled. Of course it didn't take a genius to figure out what caused the problem. That guy with the lame pickup line must've been the same one who'd heartlessly threw her aside all those years ago, and when Takano reached that conclusion, his confusion turned to anger; hot, red, blinding anger. He remembered what he'd said in the beginning; that any guy who can call a girl ugly must be ugly himself, worthless of any girl's affections, looking at the person before him Kyohei had no doubts that that guy could say such things.

"Man what's with that chick? I only asked her out 'cause I thought we'd look good together." The guy asked still straining to see Sunako. "She doesn't look like she's had experience in dating. Wait, is she, like, lesbian? But she's sure hot." This last was addressed to Takano, which only made his fury at the stranger increase.

It was all he could do to keep his voice controlled when he answered. "She wouldn't have gone with you if you were the last man on earth. You are a repulsive human and would've looked hideous next to her. You're not worthy." He had to clench his fists to force himself to keep them in their place by his side and not on the guy's face. The last thing Kyohei needed was to cause a commotion; he had to hurry and catch up with Sunako before she disappeared entirely in the dark. Before the guy could process his words and get mad, Kyohei had already gone and entered the museum in an attempt to save Sunako.

* * *

_**And I'll make a wish...**_

_**take a chance...**_

_**make a change...**_

****

She carried on wildly; not looking around to see where she was headed; not caring who stared or who she ran into. Bystanders felt the shift in the air and turned their heads towards the vanilla scented breeze, only to see a blur with silken strands of onyx rush by. Maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was just sheer dumb luck, that had her crash through a door and duck into that particular darkened corridor. Sunako was suddenly surrounded by a familiar comfort as she took reassurance in the darkness enveloping her lithe form. When she was finally calm enough to raise her head she saw that this stretch of the museum was completely deserted, but that suited her. And on closer observation Sunako found that she was in the 'Torture Chamber' of the museum; this was where historic executions and torture techniques were reenacted through wax tableaux. The horrors were each encased in their own caged pedestal, illuminated with eerie tungsten lights and ordered in chronological order dating back to the dark ages.

Sunako, her panic temporarily averted, glided past the first few displays in and awe-struck daze. As she studied the agonized expression on a man who was gutted and hung with a large cast iron hook she admired the detail and talent of the artist that could breathe life into history in such a way; wishing that she could take the entire collection home.

'Home.' With that thought the entire day's events came rushing in and Sunako was thrown back to reality. How was she going to get back? Not only did she NOT want to return to the hotel and face her classmates, but she actually had no clue where she currently was and where the exit might be. Even if she did manage to get out, why would she? What if _that bastard_ was waiting out there? 'I don't want to get back, I don't want to see them; I just want to stay here.' The tall teenage girl thought vehemently. Why would the class even care if she went missing, hell, they'd probably say good riddance. 'This isn't me.' Sunako told herself as she peered at herself through a glass display of a copper shield. The reflection of an unearthly beauty gazed back at her; midnight hair melded with the dark hallway showing off a pale angled face with shapely eyebrows and high cheekbones; haunting dark eyes; and full blood coloured lips. This was what everyone else wanted her to be…wasn't it? In her mind a small little voice told her that was a lie; she wanted it too. Deep down, she'd always wanted and had never stopped wanting it. She couldn't lie to herself that she felt empowered when Takano had looked at her with those eyes and she couldn't deny that she was pleased at the unspoken approval that she saw in them. But god dammit, it was all too confusing?! Why couldn't have stayed simple, when had she started to change? Why did she have these mixed feelings; one minute she couldn't _stand _Kyohei Takano, yet the next she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sunako didn't need these feelings, just like a hermit didn't need to look good for the outside world. Right then she was wishing that she had slapped the arrogant male who'd broke her heart _before_ she'd ran; at least then she would have that satisfaction.

She growled out a frustrated cry and yanked on the ends of her long hair and backed herself into a corner of one exhibit. She folded her legs under and hugged her knees towards herself. It hurt to think about it all; the reasons why she had been so shocked at seeing _that guy_; why she did what she did and ran; and finally why she was now afraid to face Kyohei. She almost didn't want to hear the answer to the latter. Almost.

A door creaked in the empty silence and a burst of blinding light followed it; cutting through the pervading night. Sunako didn't bother to look up; she hoped that whoever it was would leave quickly and close the door behind them. When the ray of brightness remained, she started to get annoyed and, just as she was about to go find the perpetrator, a shadow fell across her. She still had her face covered but she could recognize the scent of spice and soap anywhere, seeing as it had plagued her every day for the past year.

"What d'you want?" She growled out from under her arms. She was definitely not in the mood to talk to him; especially since she was still stewing in her embarrassment and confusion from the morning encounter. "I'm fine, go away."

Sunako heard a shift and rustle of clothing and felt warmth appear beside her, indicating another body's presence.

"I know you're fine, but I'd like to know what the hell happened back there." Takano said in a voice that gave her no other option. "He was that guy wasn't he? The one from a long time ago?" Of course they both knew that was true.

"Yeah. So what?" Sunako raised her head and rewarded Takano with a defiant glare daring him to laugh or comment. He did nothing. "It's not like he remembers me, or that I care." They both knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah?" Kyohei sighed and blew his bangs out of his softened eyes. "Well, I care." Shit, he hadn't meant for that to come out.

Sunako spine went rigid and she straightened abruptly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ah hell, Kyohei thought, I'm screwed either way. He moved to face the girl beside him, not close enough to touch, but close enough to feel her body heat and breathe in her familiar scent. And not for the first time he wondered how this creature had managed to take up so much of his mind and thoughts. "What I mean is we _all _care about you and none of us would want to see you hurt this way. I think you're better than this, you know, sulking."

Sunako snorted. She was annoyed both at being accused of sulking and at her disappointment of Takano's blatant sidestep of her question. "I'm not sulking. I _like _being here, besides, what do you want me to do about it?" What she really wanted to ask was why he was confusing her in this way and what the bloody hell it was that he wanted out of her.

He shifted uncomfortably but tilted his head so that they were mere inches apart. "I think you should go out there and face the world just as you are, looking like what you want. 'Cause that's what matters, the Nakahara Sunako I know would do whatever she wants. That's what I've always admired about her."

She couldn't find a biting retort to that. And, looking back, she wouldn't have wanted to ruin the moment with one. It was absurd how those few sentences from him comforted her more than all the wax dummies could; more than the darkness did. Kyohei blew out one more time and got up, dusting his pants off. He held out his hand to her and jerked his head towards the still open, still shining door. "C'mon, why don't we get out of here? You've seen everything in this hall anyway."

The teenage girl regarded his hand and hesitation was evident in her darkened eyes. When had she become like this? When had it ever been an option to leave the dark behind? Never, until now that is. Sunako wasn't stupid; she knew that either way, now, something would change. It had always been her choice, she liked her freedom, and Takano knew that, so he was letting her choose. Taking a deep breath and praying that lightning wouldn't strike her on the spot she tentatively accepted his help and picked herself up off the cold floor. But when she looked at him her gaze was steady, self-confident; she was back in control. "I suppose there's more to see than just this one room…" Sunako looked towards the door and then back at the boy beside her, to her surprise she wasn't blinded; she wasn't even squinting.

Takano tugged her hand and prompted her towards the open doorway, and she made her decision.

* * *

_**And break away ...**_

****

"So what do you want to see next?" Kyohei asked as they came out of yet another weapons exhibit, it was a wonder how the museum got its hands on so many _different_ destructive objects. Beside him Sunako was still getting used to being stared at by strangers because try as she might she didn't seem to be able to revert back into a chibi. It seemed that she would just have to accept herself as she was now cause she was stuck. But you couldn't blame strangers for staring, they were only human, and in their eyes the duo seemed from another world. Sunako herself wondered how the hell they ended up side by side like this. After all, they contrasted each other like light and dark, like day and night in some areas. She bloody well knew that they stuck out like a sore thumb and could only hope that none of their classmates had reached the farther back exhibits where they were. She really didn't think she'd be able to take the screams and shocked noises; her head was still fuzzy and pounding. And her questions about Takano were still unanswered; she had no clue where the two of them currently stood.

Takano realized that the girl beside him was distracted and decided it was now or never if he wanted to talk. So without waiting for any possible answers, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to one of the many shaded courtyards that the museum had scattered throughout its ancient structure. He walked over the thick carpet of grass and pushed through the overgrown emerald leaves to halt at the single stone bench that sat in the middle of the alcove. Takano didn't wait for Sunako to talk before tugging her down next to him.

She was quiet for a moment, because she knew there was something on his mind and she needed to gather her wits before she let him spill. Then, "So what is it?"

Takano hesitated and raked his fingers through his hair, unsure for once in his life how to say what he wanted. "I dunno. I don't know what I'm even trying to say." He shrugged, knowing they were going nowhere with it. Somehow his long fingers found themselves interlaced with hers, and somehow he found himself facing her.

"Just say it." Sunako stated flatly.

Takano took another breath to steady himself. "I don't like to see you get hurt, it pisses me off. Watching you this morning, well, it took everything not to deck that guy right there and then." He didn't know how to carry on, or even get to the point. Heck, he wasn't even what sure what point he was trying to make.

"Why?" The question was posed softly, almost as if Sunako was afraid the fragile connection would break if she spoke too loudly.

"Because, you're not supposed to be vulnerable, you're the creepy girl that's solid as rock, and when you aren't, it makes me lost. I guess it just shook me, that's all." Kyohei shook his head, deciding this was indeed a stupid mistake and moved to get up. "Forget it, let's just go back." He'd lost his nerves after all.

But she stopped him. "Did you really mean it?" They both knew what she meant.

Kyohei Takano had never been nervous around a girl before, frightened, annoyed, angered yes, but never nervous. However at that moment, as he looked back at the girl sitting there, he could feel cold sweat breakout. Oh god, he was going crazy, what the hell did he get himself into?

"…yes." One simple word was all he could manage.

But it turned out, that was enough; because one word could change the world. And so there, in the courtyard, Kyohei Takano confessed his heart to the first girl who had dared capture it.

Sunako looked down at their still joined hands and felt the urge to blush, suddenly the burst of courage she had felt just minute ago fled her; leaving behind a feeling of incompetence. What was she supposed to do now? She had no clue how a normal girl would respond (though she had a good idea how a fan girl might). So she did the only thing she knew how, she spoke her mind. "Thank you." God, she was getting ridiculously sentimental.

Takano brought her hand to his face, watching her eyes rise to meet his own, and relief washed over him like a cooling wave. She understood. He leaned in and brushed her cheek with a feather light kiss. It was as faint as a whisper but a whole world of meaning stood behind it. And an eternity of promises lied behind its breath. Like so many things about them, few words were needed to reach an understanding.

Years ago, in a courtyard it had begun, ironically, it would have to be in a courtyard to end; as the sun's rays peeked behind its cover of soft white clouds; as the courtyard flooded with a gentle golden light, Sunako overcame her fear of light, left behind the safety of the dark and walked into the safety of another's love.

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun...**_

****

* * *

_Back with everyone else…_

"Where the hell did Sunako-chan go?" Ranmaru asked.

"And have you seen Takano?" Yuki added.

Noi merely smiled at Takenaga; she had a pretty good guess.

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And break away ...  
Out of the darkness and into the sun...  
_

_(Lat minute inspiration from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)_

**A/N:** An epilogue, maybe? Or do you guys think it'd be over doing it? Well, anyhoo, I'm not the greatest at writing sappy things; I like reading them fine but I can't for the life of me bring myself to write them…so I'm praying this bit wasn't a disaster? **Write me a review and tell me!!!!** (oh, and don't forget to tell me if you guys want an epilogue)!

It's been a miracle dear readers, that you actually stayed the whole ride, so I have to thank you all again! And maybe, I'll write another story to capture your attention soon ne?

Ja, for now!


	7. In The End

**Once In A Lifetime**

**A/N:** Yes, I know I was AWOL for the longest freakin time. I also vaguely remember promising some kinda epilogue…sorry! I was so overloaded with school that I never found the energy to do anything else; after all that typing, reading, deep analysis for Lit 12 you really lose the motivation to do more typing, writing and inventing, your mind shuts off.

BUT its summer now and summer means TIME!! YES!! And time means one last, FINAL chappie for anyone who's still with this pathetic aspiring writer. So please forgive me and **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do find it in your hearts to review one last time?** (hint hint)

I sincerely hope this wont be disappointing for all the people who're still with me. I felt it might be boring...please tell me!!

* * *

'One step at a time though,' she promised 'I'll take this stuff one step at a time' Sunako looked up at the menacing door before and tried to suppress a shudder of utter fear. It had been a week since that school trip and here she was, standing before the temple of fashionistas with Noi-chan prodding her to go forward. Literally, Noi was poking her back mercilessly.

"God, if you don't go in soon I'll have to drag the boys into this too." Noi threatened. The raven-haired girl obediently trudged forward, doing a perfect imitation of a prisoner heading to the gallows.

The weather seemed to have read Sunako's thoughts and copied them in a display of thick clouds and strong winds. They were in the Shibuya Ward of Tokyo doing the one thing that would've sent Sunako into contortions a couple of months ago; bathing suit shopping. Who knew so many bright, glittery lights and window displays could be jammed in such a small district? And how could those stores look so shiny even on such a cloudy day? Even now Sunako saw no reason for it; why spend a fortune on a couple of scraps of artfully arranged clothing when they would only end up wet and dirty? In her opinion some of those scraps shouldn't be considered appropriate for public display, then again, no one ever asked _her_ opinion when it came to dressing _herself_.

"Why do I let you dictate my outfits again?" Sunako grumbled at her friend as she avoided eye contact with the scary saleslady smiling down at her with a decidedly predatory gleam in those beaded eyes. 'Here's a theory, maybe they can spot a sucker a mile away?' For sure, Sunako would bet her collection that salesladies had the ability to smell fear of the fashion disabled and vulnerable. But Noi-chan seemed oblivious to her whining and marched determinedly into the swimsuit section, waving off the fawning of multiple salespersons as if they were flies.

Sunako brushed long, black strands out of her face and followed reluctantly. 'Stand up tall, that's it, think of Hiroshi-kun…blood….guts…and what ever you do _don't make eye contact_.' She could feel the eyes on her and couldn't stop the image of being on parade; she didn't stand out _that_ much anymore did she?

Little did she know, next to Noi, the pair stood out like guide lights in a tempest. Noi-chan, while a classical beauty, was a mere foil to Sunako. Tall, lean and angular, Sunako could've passed for a handsome boy had it not been her obvious feminine features (aka bust and hips). Her skin was a pale contrast to deep red lips and almond shaped eyes, only the merest touch of pink on her cheeks indicated she was a vampiress. Every sales rep looking on knew a potential advertising opportunity when they saw it and boy were they looking.

Noi turned from the rack she'd been perusing, she held up three sets of bikinis and squinted at Sunako as if picturing her in the suits. "Ok, try these on for now, I'm not sure if the sizes are right though." Without so much a warning Sunako found herself shoved into a large change room.

"Noi-chan I really don't like this," Sunako shot out between the slats of the door "Why can't we get a one piece like I had before? That was decent wasn't it?" A whimper of hope showed in her voice only to be squashed in an instant.

"NO! Absolutely not! I've been waiting way too long for this chance, you're leaving with a two piece today and that's _final_." Noi stomped, "Besides, Kyohei-kun bet that I wouldn't be able to do it and I'm totally going to wipe that smug look of his little face later."

'Oh so this is why she wanted to come today.' The horror freak though glumly before resuming her fight with bikini strings, "I'm going to kill Kyohei later."

"Did you know what I had to go through for that suit?" Venom dripped from Sunako's voice and flames spurted form her onyx eyes. The handsome boy before her ignored both and continued to stare at the television. It was only after she kicked him that he acknowledged her.

Kyohei shook his layered hair out of his face and glared at the girl before him with amethyst eyes. "What was that for?" His face was a photographer's wet dream; perfectly proportioned and symmetrical, beautiful to a flaw. Chiseled cheekbones, sensitive lips, thick lashed and an aristocratic nose defied the laws of nature; how one guy could end up with such good genes was a constant mystery. Sunako gave herself a mental slap and shook her head to clear it from its stupefied daze; she feared she'd never get over this problem of being stunned.

'At least I'm not bleeding again.' She thought wryly. "You're the reason I had to get the damn swimsuit. Noi-chan told me you bet her I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one. And you knew she hates to lose." Sunako pointed an accusing finger at him, more to distract herself than anything. She was perched on the arm of the loveseat, dangerously close to Kyohei who had splayed his whole body across it. Any closer and she felt she would faint. The young man looked nonchalantly at her hand and shrugged.

"Not my fault, Noi-chan's been itching to get you in a two piece since day one." His eyes gleamed wickedly, setting Sunako's already unstable heart into further palpitations. God, she was too young to die of a heart attack. While she was distracted he took the chance to grab her outstretched hand and pull her down on top of him. "Payback for throwing me to the crazy girls at school, I hope you were in hell."

'Oh bloody hell' Sunako thought before her mind went painfully blank. "Owww, headache…" She cried and tried to push away from Kyohei, no nosebleeds was an improvement but that had been replaced by extreme headaches. "You bastard."

To onlookers this scene might not indicate anything but a platonic relationship at best; much like a brother-sister one. But for the housemates peeking in, this was as romantic as it got; at least, as far as they have seen. Sunako and Kyohei weren't a typical couple, they sure as hell couldn't be considered a match made in heaven; hell was more to their liking. And affectionate displays were rarer than a four leaf clover; it simply just wasn't their way.

Kyohei shifted to let her sit up but didn't let go of her hand. "You don't mean it." He told her lazily and threw a careless arm around her shoulders. She glared wordlessly.

Kyohei looked at the girl leaning beside him and marveled at how far they had come from day one. He still remembered how horrified the guys had all been at the condition of their female roommate, and how hard it was to heal those wounds. They'd done their best and only time would tell now but he knew Sunako and he knew she would be ok. He leaned down so that their noses touched and looked straight into her eyes. "You don't mean it cause you know you'll be fine."

_**Behind the open door…**_

"What are they doing? I can't see."

"You idiot Ranmaru, don't get in my way. Hey, are they kissing?!"

"No Noi-chan I don't think so…but they _are_ awfully close aren't they?"

"Noi, you guys, isn't this kind of sleazy?"

* * *

_**A week later…**_

"I'm not going out in this," Sunako flatly refused behind the curtain in the changing rooms on the beach. "You said I had to buy it, didn't say nothing about me actually wearing it di you?" She knew she was being difficult but in all honesty, who the hell in their right mind could've thought of such a sadistic contraption? It had taken twenty minutes for her just to figure out the suit again and then there were the stupid knots to tie, and it all only succeeded in leaving her feeling extremely exposed.

Noi had been waiting all week for this, the minute the clouds had cleared up she had insisted on going to the beach. She plied Sunako with horror movies and wasn't above instilling guilt by saying how she wanted time with Takenaga and sure enough, three guesses where they ended up? They were finally here and Noi would be damned if everyone didn't get to see her masterpiece.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming out. Now!" Noi snaked a hand behind the curtain and yanked hard, dragging the reclusive girl out into the bright sunlight and onto the sandy beach.

Sunako winced as the rays of light hit her sensitive retinas and raised a hand to shield her face. She had to admit, it _was_ a good day for the beach, not so hot to be melting but hot enough to want a dip in the inviting waters lapping at the edges of the sand; but she wasn't actually sure she could swim in this suit. It was small, that was a given; skimpy, also a given; but the strings did not feel they would hold in the waves and she certainly didn't feel confident enough to parade around in front of strange guys. The two-piece was simple in design but left too much for the imagination. She wore a bikini top with slim crisscrossing strings across her pale back, the front was basically two triangles of clingy material strategically placed to cover only the necessary and leave the cleavage on display. Luckily the bottom wasn't a thong; it was actually just like shorts…with a large embroidered hole exposing the hip on each side. But no matter what she did there was no hiding the way the material clung and outlined every curve and muscle in her figure. She had, in effort to cover up some leg, tied a sarong around her waist, too bad it was a sheer silk one; which only succeeded in tempting the leering guys.

Noi dropped Sunako's hand, tugged off Sunako's loose sarong and ran off towards their umbrella and towels. Now Sunako felt really naked. 'What the hell do I do?' An arm came across her waist and before she could lash out she found herself picked up and thrown unceremoniously into the ocean. It was cold damn it! Why couldn't the water ever be WARM? When she surfaced, she found the culprit floating on his back laughing his head off.

"You." She growled with her eyes narrowed and promptly dove for his ankle, dragging the light haired young man under. In reality, she was grateful for the distraction, at least now she wasn't on the beach being gawked. But if she'd bothered to glance back she would've seen all the eyes following their play.

Kyohei spluttered and surfaced then headed back for the beach in effort to avoid another nasty attack all the while still chortling at his own cleverness. Sunako swam close behind trying to drown him again. It was only once they reached their towels that Sunako realized she hadn't been self conscious once during that entire time, in fact she'd almost forgot about her embarrassing outfit, although now that the eyes were on her it was getting awkward.

"Hey, here. Dry off before you make the guys faint." Kyohei's voice came behind her and he handed her a towel, she quickly wiped her face and wrapped the cloth around her shoulders in effort to cover up again. Sunako sat down on the sand and allowed herself a look around; she really shouldn't have bothered. Five pairs of unfamiliar, hungry looking male eyes followed her every move and what's more, Noi was nowhere in sight.

'Noi-chan sure moves fast' Sunako thought cynically, knowing her friend was probably with Takenaga and avoiding her. She turned her ivory face towards the guy beside her and did her best to glare; kinda hard when you're already trying not to squint from the overwhelming brightness of everything. "This suit was _not_ made for swimming and you know it. What if something came loose huh?" She bet that's exactly what those weird guys to their left were hoping.

Kyohei just grinned, "Yeah, but there wont be much to see anyways."

"You're insufferable" Sunako huffed and hunched down.

Hands came to encircle her wrist and pull her closer. "Hey, would you rather have stood there like a piece of meat?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver uncontrollably down her spine.

To spite him she tilted her head as if in thought "I dunno, maybe. But I never got the chance did I?" She was stupid enough to meet his gaze; stern purple met liquid ink and she could feel her bones melt. Kyohei lowered his head to rest on her neck and tickled her ear with another whisper.

"I could go now and leave you here. All. By. Your. Self." He threatened lightly, knowing that wasn't an option. Those boys were getting too bold with their staring, any more and he'd have to do something drastic. Sunako didn't dare move and her mind had gone blank, her mouth was all too dry and words couldn't seem to form into a reply.

A gurgled noise came from her throat as she tried to speak.

"I thought so." Kyohei said happily, "I think I win this round, ne?" His lips brushed a phantom kiss on her brow.

He shot a round of warning glares at the male onlookers before throwing a possessive arm around Sunako's waist. Sunako shook out of her reverie and turned to give Kyohei a piece of her mind. Only, as she was about to speak, he kissed her. Right on the lips.

It was like an explosion had set off in her mind, liquidating every coherent thought she might've had and dissolving every emotion into fireworks. Her arms unconsciously twined around his neck and for once her head wasn't killing her. In fact, her head wasn't thinking of anything but the feel of his body and the sensation of his lips. Sunako knew she'd lost this one. 'Oh bloody hell, I'm gone.'

Kyohei privately smirked when he felt his girlfriend react, like he knew she would, like she always did. She might be annoying and clueless and violent and a bunch of other weird things but she was _his_ and everyone had better get that through their thick skulls.

There would be no three-sixty changes. No overnight miracles or great leaps. Just because Sunako didn't suffer a hernia from being close to Takano, it didn't mean things could turn in just a few days. It had taken years for Sunako to reach the pit she had been in; it would take just as long for her to accept who she was again. There is no certainty how long or when it would be, but she will heal again just as she had learned to love.

* * *

**A/N:** So I haven't written in a long time, this is probably awful and rusty, forgive me would you? I'm now working on an original story soon to be on **fictionpress . com** so if you want, visit me there (my user name is the same). Thank you guys so much for reading and helping me. This is my first completed chaptered story and I hope the epilogue didn't disappoint. If it did….well then, go write your own would ya? Lol

P.S: I'll write review responses in a separate entry.

P.P.S: How could I forget….**PLEASE REVIEW!!** There, my last chance to grovel for reviews for this story. Now I can die happy :)

Take Care, Ja!


	8. This is Forever: teaser

**Once In A Lifetime: Sequel**

**A/N: I have come back from the grave mina-san! Yes after...uh...an embarrasingly long hiatus I have gotten over writers block, poet's block and just about every other kinda wall imaginable. Now I'm revving to go with sooo many ideas, I had to get another part of Sunako's story out to the wonderful reviewers.**

**Let me just say, it was YOUR REVIEWS that bolstered me to continue with this fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who left me a note. I am sorry, I promise I WILL get to posting your names and my comments soon ;)**

**This is just a little tease for the new story I've started, it runs a few years after the original. Will be titled "This is Forever" unless someone wants to suggest a better name. **

**Please don't forget to continue to review! It is my food, I need it to live!!!**

**Now let this wet your apetite and GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! Search up "This is Forever" or look under my user profile. I don't care how you do it, but I beg you, PLEASE just do it. :)**

* * *

"...The university had just let out for summer break and the boys were finally coming home. Sunako shook her head; they weren't really boys anymore, if they could ever have been called such. Sometimes, she thought her four former roommates where born fully grown, oozing charm and sexuality. Okay, enough. She needed to start on the food prep or there would be nothing for tonight's dinner. Sunako had to remind herself earlier to buy enough to feed an army, because _he_ alone was a bottomless pit and there would be nothing at her table if she shopped for the normal amounts.

The morning had been dedicated to the marketplace, selecting the best meats and seafood and haggling over the fresh vegetables. Sunako bought extra shrimp, remembering how he loved her ebi tempura. After coming home and storing her purchases, her afternoon was spent cleaning the mansion in a flurry of duster mops and vacuum noise. It'd been so long since the rooms had been in use that Sunako had to air everything out and retrieve the bed sheets and blankets from the cupboards. It felt like that first day in grade ten all over again, only this time, she was anticipating their arrival. She admitted to herself that she missed them all; the last time everyone had been together was last summer. Takenaga had took Noi to Hawaii last Christmas, before University semester started and Ranmaru had been on a round the world cruise with his fiancé, Tamao. It had only been the three of them and Auntie then, and that was fine. But now, everyone was finally coming home to her..."

* * *

"Good to be home." Takenaga raised one hand, which held three square bags. It looked like they'd bought half the liquor store.

* * *

"Sunako, darling, did you miss me this Christmas? I thought of you the whole time I was cruising." Oh, he was smooth, both in his actions and tone. Ranmaru had taken the distraction and perched his butt on the arm of Sunako's chair, draping himself across the back.

The raven-haired girl turned her head around and stared straight in Ranmaru's golden eyes. "You were probably too busy making use of the mistletoe, and I don't suppose you did a lot of thinking with your head. How many wives did you debauch?" His face was too close so she brought up a hand and pushed it away....

* * *

...She glanced at the clock again, slightly worried now. Six thirty-seven. Where was he? She couldn't start the tempura until he was home but she also couldn't drag it out much longer. And—

"Getting hungry waiting for me?" The smooth baritone voice she had been missing brushed across her nape. Sunako involuntarily shivered, she had pinned her hair up in a loose knot while she was cooking and that had left her neck bare. Finally. He was back. Kyohei was home...


End file.
